


It's been a day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, It's been a day, M/M, equals happy feels, pampering after a long day, soft, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec have had a terrible day. Luckily they know how to help each other out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	It's been a day

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” whined Alec when he plopped down onto the couch. He was just home from work and Magnus, who was reading through his emails, nodded in agreement. It’s been a day for both of them. Alec has spent half the day yelling at the incompetent people at the Institute and Magnus’ clients apparently lost all ability to read the details that he wrote to all of them either via the fire messages, or the most tech savy, through the electronic messages, like he liked to call it. It was a strange day and he glanced over to Alec, who was massaging his temples.

“It’s really been a day, huh?” commented Magnus.

“A long useless day,” said Alec and shook his head. “I had so many plans for this day. I had a good feeling about it and then all of those plans got trampled. Do you know what I did today? Nothing, I was completely not productive. I wasted a day,” he said and then huffed angrily under his breath and the other nodded.

“I hear you, darling,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. “I spent the entire afternoon on this fucking potion that the client then claimed that was wrong,” said Magnus and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I spent the whole day… almost the whole day on it. Spent my time and money on it - I will never get those ingredients back. I… ugh, today was the worst,” said Magnus and Alec pouted.

“How dare they? Tell me their name, I will go visit them,” he said and rubbed his palms together. Of course Alec was just kidding, but he really wished he could kick one of his clients. “But then again, it wouldn’t do any good,” he said and Magnus gave him a little smile and nodded.

“Idiots, Alexander, can’t really help much with their condition,” he said and Alec hummed in agreement.

“Yep. Wish you would invent a potion that would give people some intelligence,” he said and then rolled his eyes. “My day was completely the same. I spent the whole day trying to get those idiots to hand in their reports on the latest missions and there were only a few that handed them in,” he said. “Of course it doesn’t help that the Clave breathes down my neck and has such stupid demans. One day or less for all of those. Idiots, sheer idiots,” said Alec. shaking with anger.

“But, it’s over now,” said Magnus and placed his hand on top of Alec’s knee, who raised his head up and gave him a little nod. That was true, the most important thing was that the other was there with him. Alec was home, it was just the two of them and what happened during the day was behind them. It wasn’t really optimistic that the next day was even more grim - it sure looked like so - but for now he was okay. They were okay. They were home, had each other and Alec curled up to the other one.

“True, cuddle me,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“With pleasure,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers. A thick and big blanket curled around the two of them and Alec smiled. With another flick of his hand, the TV turned on and he glanced towards Alec. “Up for a movie?”

“Yes, comedy,” he said and Magnus nodded, putting on something light for the two of them to watch and Alec was smiling again. Yep, Magnus knew how to make the day better. “I wanna drink,” whined Alec and Magnus nodded. He was more than happy to provide for Alec and he smiled.

“Strong?”

“No,” said Alec. “I had enough of those with Underhill in the back today,” he said. It’s been a day for  _ all _ of them. “I want hot chocolate,” said Alec and Magnus summoned two cups of hot chocolate for the two of them and Alec happily reached for his own, thanked Magnus and kissed him. “Thank you, you’re the best,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

Thus, the healing began. There on the couch, distracted by the movie, the blanket managed to protect them from all of the worries. 


End file.
